The invention relates to the control of frequency converters.
In a conventional frequency converter assembly the user interface means of the frequency converter unit is arranged in association with the frequency converter unit. A problem with this kind of arrangement is that if the frequency converter unit is inconveniently placed, for example high up, it is difficult for the user to control the frequency converter unit.